


Nada del otro mundo

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Español | Spanish, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Akaashi Keiji, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Kozume Kenma, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Miya Osamu, Minor Ushijima Wakatoshi/Kageyama Tobio, Morning After, Party, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, bokuyachi too if u squint, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Para lo friolero que era Yamaguchi, despertarse desnudo en pleno invierno junto a Kindaichi y Matsukawa era totalmente una locura imposible de suceder. Más o menos.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Matsukawa Issei, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Matsukawa Issei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Matsukawa Issei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 11





	Nada del otro mundo

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo excusa para esto. Soy yo, shippeando a Yamaguchi con Kindaichi y Matsukawa porque nadie me lo impide, y con parejas de fondo que me gustaría explorar en otros capítulos igual de cortos y random xD. 
> 
> (Muchas gracias por leer esta basura sin sentido que espero que os guste.)
> 
> ¡Besos! <3

Era invierno, el año estaba a unos días de terminar y debido a ello las calles de la ciudad habían sido completamente colonizadas por un frío seco que se colaba a través de la pared de cualquier edificio. Yamaguchi era un chico friolero, así que la mayoría de las noches se acostaba en su cama con uno de sus pijamas de algodón favoritos y la cálida manta que su abuela le había regalado cuando decidió comenzar a vivir con sus amigos. Así que se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí mismo despertando en una habitación candente, con una única fina sábana tapando con cierta delicadeza su cintura y completamente desnudo.

Porque, en realidad, no contaba la vieja falda de Yachi como una prenda que estuviera puesta sobre él, debido a que la mantenía rodeando con cierta pena su muslo derecho.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, notando que la ventana cerrada había condensado el aire entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, y volvió a acomodarse entre su almohada. Las respiraciones habían sido las causantes del sofoco que se notaba en el ambiente y, mezclado con todo el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior, el frío no le había supuesto ningún problema. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás también era la culpa de los otros dos cuerpos que semidesnudos descansaban a su lado.

Yamaguchi se incorporó tan rápido como se dio cuenta de que había otros dos hombres en su cama. Giró sobre su cadera, clavando sus rodillas sobre el colchón y llevándose con él la sábana que tapaba a los chicos, ocultando con ella su propia desnudez. Debido al brusco movimiento, los no tan desconocidos se movieron, entonces, despertándose. Matsukawa estaba boca arriba y agradeció que él, al menos, tuviera su ropa interior puesta. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y le miró con una sonrisa adormilada, sin abrir del todo sus ojos. Por otro lado, Kindaichi levantó la cabeza de entre las almohadas, cruzando sus brazos con los cojines y parpadeando con confusión a las otras dos personas con las que compartía la cama.

—¿Buenos días? —Preguntó este último, sin estar seguro de lo que decir, mientras masticaba la plasticidad de recién levantado que tenía en su boca. Yamaguchi le miró con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. ¿¡Cómo que "Buenos días"!? ¡Estaban desnudos! ¡En su cama! ¿Qué había ocurrido para que llegaran hasta ese punto?

No había bebido lo suficiente como para olvidar la noche, así que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a él con una vivacidad casi abrasadora. Habían celebrado la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kageyama como una de sus típicas reuniones, con sus amigos más cercanos y sin la intención de armar ningún tipo de alboroto. Sin embargo, Kuroo y Bokuto habían aparecido, trayendo consigo a todos sus conocidos, y el escenario se había convertido en un completo desastre. En algún momento, cuando todos se encontraban lo suficiente borrachos como para olvidarse de que al día siguiente iban a recibir quejas de los vecinos, habían comenzado a jugar a verdad o reto.

Recordaba perfectamente que le habían retado a ponerse la ropa de la escuela de Yachi cuando esta nombró, con cierta inocencia, que todavía la tenía guardada en su armario. También recordaba el beso de Tsukishima con Osamu y los siete minutos en el paraíso de Akaashi e Iwaizumi. Si no se equivocaba, Oikawa le había hecho un striptease a Kenma, para su propia desdicha. Después, Kindaichi le había bailado sobre el regazo siguiendo la línea de su antiguo capitán, y Ushijima había tenido que beber un chupito del ombligo de Kageyama. Lo último que recordaba de la serie de retos era que Kuroo había tenido que pasarle un hielo a Daichi sin que este se derritiera y, después de ello, dudaba bastante que hubieran seguido con el juego.

Sobre todo porque lo siguiente que venía a su mente era el beso de Matsukawa y, entonces, el de Kindaichi. Que en lo que se levantaba del sofá en el que se encontraba había visto a Tsukishima entrar con Osamu en su habitación, y que a unos cojines de distancia, Kageyama y Ushijima estaban a punto de montárselo. Había escuchado los gritos de Kuroo y Oikawa, luchando entre ellos para comprobar quién se quedaba con la habitación, a la vez que Daichi y Kenma se cruzaban de brazos y compartían una mirada arrepentida de lo que todavía no había pasado. Por un momento creyó que Iwaizumi y Akaashi no habían salido del armario en ningún momento y si lo hicieron, volvieron a entrar. Y, oh, también recordaba como Bokuto le dio una palmada en su espalda cuando se cruzó con él en el pasillo, observando con una sonrisa sus dos manos entrelazadas con los chicos del Seijou.

—¿Nosotros...?

Matsukawa tarareó, relamiéndose los labios, mientras Kindaichi abría sus ojos y su rostro se volvía un gigantesco foco rojo. La vergüenza empezó a abrumarlo al ser consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellos tres, así que se vio obligado a esconder su cara entre las almohadas.

—No, la verdad es que no —confesó Matsukawa y tanto Yamaguchi como Kindaichi resoplaron aliviados. —Estábamos lo suficientemente borrachos como para no coordinarnos.

Yamaguchi frunció su ceño. —¿Lo intentamos?

—Joder... —Se quejó Matsukawa, alargando su mano hasta la muñeca del castaño y arrastrándolo junto a él, volviéndolo a acostar. Yamaguchi soltó un pequeño grito sorprendido, llamando la atención de Kindaichi, quien levantó su mirada. —Sí que lo intentamos. Pero tú te quedabas dormido y Kindaichi estaba a punto de, yo que sé, ¿llorar y follarse a la almohada?

—No estaba a punto de hacer nada de eso —rechistó Kindaichi. —Es solo que no quería que esto sucediera así.

Yamaguchi se deshizo del agarre de Matsukawa, alejándose un poco de él y acercándose a Kindaichi con un deje confundido.

—¿El qué?

Kindaichi se sonrojó, apartando la mirada, y titubeó el tiempo suficiente como para que Matsukawa soltara un suspiro exasperado.

—Ya sabes, te iba a pedir salir, nos conoceríamos y, si eso... Si eso funcionaba nos haríamos novios y esto sucedería.

Matsukawa lloriqueó detrás de Yamaguchi, volviendo a abrazarlo y pegando su torso desnudo con la espalda contraria, llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Y yo ya no estoy en esos planes? Ayer parecía que me tenías bastante en cuenta.

—Hasta ayer no contaba contigo, Matsukawa-san —resopló.

Yamaguchi levantó las manos, pidiendo un tiempo muerto porque, realmente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—¿Me estás intentando decir que... que yo... te gusto? —Preguntó, con cuidado, sintiendo como la sangre se instalaba en sus mejillas, de nuevo desapareciendo el frío de su cuerpo.

Matsukawa sonrió, divertido, sobre su cuello. —No lo preguntes como si no te hubieras dado cuenta de ello.

Bueno, sí que lo había hecho. Pero no creía que fueran ese tipo de sentimientos. Kindaichi le miró, entonces, solo para comprobar que ambos se encontraban igual de avergonzados. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose, intentando que la sangre se repartiera a partes iguales por todo su cuerpo. Yamaguchi soltó un suspiro.

—Yo... —Pausó, mordiéndose el labio. —Lo siento por todo lo de anoche.

—Yo también.

—Yo no —se quejó desde atrás Matsukawa, levantando su cabeza para poder mirar a los otros dos y apoyándola sobre el hombre de Yamaguchi. —¿Qué os da tanta vergüenza ahora? Anoche estabais dispuestos a todo.

—Anoche estábamos borrachos... —Suspiró Yamaguchi.

—¿Y no seguimos estándolos? —le interrumpió el mayor, dejando un suave beso sobre la pecosa piel del contrario. —Yo sigo queriendo besarte, o hacerlo. Y contigo también, aunque a mí no me incluyas en tus citas románticas.

Kindaichi se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos, hablando con Matsukawa en un tono de voz más bajito, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

—Pensé que solo querías estar con Yamaguchi.

El mencionado frunció su ceño. ¿Por qué ese comentario sonaba como si ya hubieran mantenido esa conversación antes? Matsukawa suspiró

—Bueno, hasta que anoche vi que Yamaguchi es más sexy cuando te tiene encima.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio. Kindaichi frunció su ceño, sin entenderlo del todo, mientras que Yamaguchi estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado con la situación como para que las palabras no supieran formarse en su garganta.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Kindaichi. Matsukawa se encogió de hombros.

—¿Que nos besemos?

El mayor resopló cansado, dándose cuenta de que tendría que ser quien tuviera el control de la situación y que eso estaba resultando un tanto más trabajoso de lo que esperaba. Agarró la barbilla de Yamaguchi y, entonces, atacó sus labios por sorpresa. Antes de que Kindaichi pudiera quejarse, Matsukawa colocó una mano en la parte trasera de su nuca y le atrajo a su propia boca. Entonces, juntó a Kindaichi y a Yamaguchi como si fueran dos muñecos de plástico con los que jugaba.

Sonrió.

—Esto sí que son unos buenos días.


End file.
